


stay stay stay

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Mina expects some dramatic turn away, but Jeongyeon stays.





	stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIN!!! this is for you I really hope you like it ilysm <3

Jeongyeon opens the door of their apartment and Mina stomps in angrily. She heads to the bedroom and Jeongyeon stays in the entrance for a minute, taking her coat off and going to the kitchen first where she chugs a glass of water down.

When she walks into the room, Mina is sitting on the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jeongyeon stands in front of her, eyebrows knit as she tries to come up with something to say that won’t make a very angry Mina explode.

Before she can think of something, Mina stands up and finally turns around to stare at her. Her eyes are cold and Jeongyeon doesn’t remember the last time Mina was this angry.

Mina huffs heavily and runs her hand through her hair; Jeongyeon knows by her raised eyebrow she’s expecting her to start talking.

“I didn’t mean to ruin dinner with your parents, Mina, I’m really sorry.” Jeongyeon finally says, dropping her crossed arms to rest on the sides of her body. She stands up straighter, trying to not let herself be intimidated by Mina even if all it takes for Jeongyeon to step back is the younger girl huffing.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel bad but I’m not sorry for anything else,” Jeongyeon says with determination, knowing she’s going to stand by her words no matter how scary Mina is.

“You shouldn’t have said those things to my mom.”

“How am I the one at fault here?  I dressed up all nicely for her fancy dinner and bought wine and _behaved_ as you asked me to. I didn’t even flinch when she started to question my life choices _again_ , but she had no right to talk to you like what you do doesn’t matter.”

“Jeongyeon, you know my mother, she’s crazy and she talks shit all the time and all there’s left to do is put up with it.”

“I don’t care that she’s your mother, I’m not gonna let her treat you like that.”

“But you made it all worse! She already doesn’t like you and now you talked back to her in her own house!”

“I don’t care that she doesn’t like me! I don’t care about what she thinks about me because she’s a bitch-”

A phone flies just pass Jeongyeon’s head, missing it by less than an inch. Jeongyeon opens her mouth in shock, not quite believing that Mina would do such a thing; but the Japanese girl is fuming and her face is slightly red.

“You’re not going to talk about my mom like that, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Mina’s face softens in an instant, and her frown turns into a scrunched up face when the tears start to come out of her eyes. Mina turns around and sits on the bed again, flinching when Jeongyeon tries to touch her and excuses herself to the bathroom, claiming she wants to be left alone.

Jeongyeon hears the lock click, and even though she is angry too she knows Mina and knows to leave the girl alone when she asks so. She stares at the crack on the wall where Mina’s phone crashed; she rests both arms on her hips and huffs, trying to cool down. She knows Mina didn’t just do that because of Jeongyeon’s words, but rather from the pent up stress visiting her mother always causes.

She grabs Mina’s phone from the floor and runs her thumb over the screen, looking for any cracks. She sighs and plugs it to the charger before she starts to change from her uncomfortable dress into her pajamas.

Jeongyeon thinks about how she’s glad Mina decided to pursue a career in dancing instead of accounting like her mother wanted to.  After all, it’s Jeongyeon who picks Mina up from her classes and sees the girl smiling from ear to ear, making her heart do a back flip. It’s her who goes to every showcase and screams the loudest, the one which brings the biggest bouquet of roses. Jeongyeon is the one who makes Mina feel better after a tough day at the academy and the one who tends to her aching muscles, not Mrs. Myoui.

When Mina walks out of the bathroom, she’s barefaced and wearing only her underwear (Jeongyeon can see the dress discarded on the bathroom floor). She halts her step for a second; truth be told, she wasn’t expecting to see Jeongyeon waiting for her, let alone looking so calm. Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything and simply stares at her as she makes her way around the bed and lies down, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Jeongyeon sighs and lies down as well, and this time when she tries to hug Mina she doesn’t flinch. Instead, she grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and pulls it up to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly and snuggling closer to Jeongyeon’s front.

They fall asleep without saying a word. Mina fears her voice will crack if she speaks up, and Jeongyeon knows better than to try to get answers out of Mina if the girl isn’t ready.

 

..

 

Mina wakes up with a headache pulsing in the middle of her forehead. She sits up on the bed and kicks the sheets away, surprised to see there’s another cover on top of her side of the bed. That explains why she’s not cold even if she slept on her underwear.

The space on the bed beside Mina is empty, but she can’t say she’s surprised. Mina regretted throwing her phone the second it slipped from her hand, and she’s not even sure why she did that. She could’ve hurt Jeongyeon really badly, so really, she wouldn’t blame her for going away.

The crack on the wall haunts Mina, so she decides it’s best to get dressed and go look for Jeongyeon; she waddles to the kitchen expecting the find the place empty, but her girlfriend is sitting at the kitchen table with her specs on and eating a bowl of dry cereal.

Jeongyeon doesn’t look up from her phone and keeps purposefully ignoring Mina as she loudly chews her cereal in a way she knows Mina finds annoying. Mina stares at her from the hallway for a while before shyly walking into the kitchen and sitting in front of Jeongyeon.

The older girl lifts her gaze only to raise her eyebrow at Mina and then goes back to her phone. Mina sighs and plays with her fingers on top of the table; ashamed of what happened last night.

Only when Jeongyeon finishes her cereal and stands up to leave the bowl in the sink does Mina say something.

“We should talk about it… what happened last night-” Mina begins, eyes glued to the table, but Jeongyeon walks towards the living room and Mina fears the girl is going to leave. However, before Mina can follow Jeongyeon, the Korean girl returns wearing an old football helmet Mina swore was stored in some deposit.

“Okay, let’s talk.”

Mina can see Jeongyeon smiling despite the helmet, and she immediately leans forward to hug her, feeling all the tension leave her body. Jeongyeon laughs when Mina hits her head with the helmet, but Mina also chuckles softly and enjoys the familiarity and comfort of Jeongyeon’s embrace.

“I’m so sorry Jeong. I don’t know what came over me, you know I never react that way and I would never hurt you intentionally.”

“I know, honey, it’s ok. I forgive you; I know you’ve been under a lot of pressure lately, really, I understand.”

“You should be mad at me, not comforting me…” Mina’s words are muffled by Jeongyeon’s shirt but she can’t bring herself to pull apart from the older girl.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you when you need me the most?”

“Cheesy…” Mina struggles to take Jeongyeon’s helmet off, but when she finally does she tosses it to the couch and kisses Jeongyeon. The blonde smiles against Mina’s lips but kisses her back just as enthusiastically.

When they pull apart, Mina runs her hand through Jeongyeon’s hair to mess it up and Jeongyeon pouts at her.

“Where did you even get the helmet from?”

“It was in our closet since the last Halloween party…”

“Well, leave it there… I promise I will never toss anything at you ever again, I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, I mean it, it’s alright. But, we do have to talk about your mom and all that…” Jeongyeon tries to sound serious and Mina nods in understanding.

“Of course… Can I have breakfast first though?”

“I was actually gonna run to the store before you woke up… there’s not any milk left.”

“Ah, that explains the dry cereal.” Mina chuckles when Jeongyeon scrunches her nose.

“It’s not that bad. Anyway, if you can wait a few minutes I can go get it quickly for you.”

“I’ll go with you; there’s a bunch of stuff we need and you never follow my shopping lists so…”

“Go get changed then.” Jeongyeon pats Mina’s but as she leaves for their room, and Mina turns around to squint at her.

Jeongyeon sits down on the couch to wait for Mina and grabs the helmet, staring at her reflection on it.

_Definitely gonna keep it around… just in case._

 

..

 

“Jeong, you’re gonna hurt your back… again.” Mina rolls her eyes lovingly at her girlfriend who is puffing her cheeks as she tries to hold all the bags on her own.

“Please, as the taller one I’m also stronger, it’s just logic. Besides, _you_ can’t risk getting injured.” Jeongyeon says a bit between gritted teeth, the vein in her neck popping slightly.

“Idiot, give me some of the bags,” Mina takes the bags on the top and Jeongyeon visibly relaxes, but obviously she tries to pretend it wasn’t a big deal, to begin with.

“I told you I could do it, Mi…” Jeongyeon pouts and Mina stretches her neck to kiss her but her lips land on Jeongyeon’s neck making the older girl squirm.

“Don’t drop the bags.” Mina teases and Jeongyeon rolls her eyes pretending to be annoyed with her girlfriend.

 “Haven’t you seen my arms? I’ve been working out.” Jeongyeon tries to flex her arm and a can falls from the bag. Watching Jeongyeon crouch down and try to pick it up without dropping the rest of the stuff is hilarious, and Mina watches in between giggles instead of actually helping Jeongyeon.

“I told you we should’ve brought the car, especially since you bought a freaking watermelon.”

“ _A quarter_ of a watermelon; and it’s a short walk from our home to here, we need to save the environment and all that.”

“Huh?” Mina chuckles again and she realizes just how much she laughs every time she’s with Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, the car hurts the environment and… I don’t know, Chaeyoung talks about it all the time and says we should use the bus.”

“You listened to half the things she said…”

“Well, she does talk a lot.” Jeongyeon huffs again and Mina can’t believe she’s already so out of breath.

When Mina moves to grab another bag from the pile almost covering Jeongyeon’s eyes, she doesn’t complain.

 

-

 

When they finally reach their apartment Jeongyeon leaves the bags on the counter and Mina is nice enough to pretend she doesn’t see her girlfriend rubbing her arms with a pained expression.

When they start to put everything on the shelves, a box, in particular, catches Mina’s eye.

“Baby, did you buy this?” Mina asks as she holds the familiar red package of Japanese candy she hasn’t seen in ages. _Candy Pops_ is written across in bright pink letters and Mina feels very nostalgic as memories about her home country fill her mind.

“Yeah, I saw it on a shelf and I know you haven’t had those for a while,” Jeongyeon says mindlessly, continuing to put the yogurt in the fridge. Mina tears a little bit so she tries to keep her voice steady.

“How do you even remember these? I mentioned I liked them like, once, and it was when we were in high school.”

“You talked about them _very_ animatedly. I don’t know, I thought it’d be nice.” Jeongyeon closes the fridge and runs her hands down her flannel, looking at Mina with her mouth slightly agape. “Why? Is anything wrong?”

“I just can’t believe you remembered…” Mina chuckles and wipes a single tear from her eye, and Jeongyeon snickers before wrapping Mina in a tight hug.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Jeongyeon asks comfortingly as she runs her hand up and down Mina’s back. The Japanese girl shakes her head and peppers kisses across Jeongyeon’s cheeks, landing on her lips in the end.

“I just love you a lot, and you’re very attentive and caring… I’ll die if you ever leave me.”

“I will die if I ever leave you,” Jeongyeon replies instantly, kissing Mina for good measure.

Mina sheds another tear and Jeongyeon laughs at her before wiping it with her thumb.

“What’s wrong today, love?”

“I think my period is coming soon…” Mina replies annoyed and hits Jeongyeon’s arm when the girl continues to make fun of her.

“It’s alright, I also bought pads.”

 

-

 

Unlike last night, this time Jeongyeon and Mina go to bed together and Mina immediately snuggles as close to Jeongyeon as possible while the older girl reads a book. Exhaustion begins to set in and Mina feels her eyelids dropping, so she shuffles to get into a more comfortable position on Jeongyeon’s chest.

She can see the crack on the wall and grimaces, kissing Jeongyeon’s neck softly as she still feels bad about it.

“I can’t believe I did that.” Mina mumbles and Jeongyeon gets a bit startled, thinking Mina was already asleep.

“You know, it’s usually funny when you get mad. Like that time in high school when I tied your shoelaces together and you threw a water bottle at me? Or when I hid behind the door to scare you and you tossed your slipper.”

“I… didn’t realize I threw so many things at you…”

“It’s alright; lucky for me your aim is pretty bad.”

Mina hums in acknowledgment and wraps her arms tighter around Jeongyeon’s waist. With the way the older girl is running her fingers through Mina’s hair, she can feel herself relaxing even more.

“Jeongie?” Mina mumbles again, fighting off sleep.

“Yes, love?”

“Stay.”

Jeongyeon smiles and kisses the top of Mina’s head lovingly.

“Always.”

 

 


End file.
